


As Always

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean express their passion for each other during their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Always

“Sam… I’m still not sure if we should do this.” Dean looks up at Sam, his mesmerizing green eyes clouded with uncertainty.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam huffs and bites his lip, “You are gonna lose your playboy title if you keep on bitching—” But Sam can hardly finish his line when Dean suddenly decides to close in on their arm length distance and shuts Sam up with his lips.

In shock, Sam’s first instinct is to step backward. But Dean knows better. He always does. Before Sam’s left heel touches the ground Dean already has his hands on Sam’s upper arms. That makes Sam grabs Dean’s bent elbow reflexively and stops moving back. Dean beams slightly at the touch, like Sam has given him the permission to take this further. And of course he does.

Dean is incredible in kissing. Sam never believes the charm until he is the one experiencing it this very moment. Dean’s tongue is very explorative, but never too aggressive. He takes all the time he has to slide his tongue along Sam’s lower lip, pressing on the soft and tender petal at the right spots. Sam feels like he is already melting even before Dean’s tongue pushes its way into his mouth. Wittily, Dean’s tongue slowly dances its way to Sam’s upper lip, indicating Sam to open his mouth more. Sam cannot help but moan at the tingly sensation as he parts his lips obediently. Taking the hint, Dean immediately moves the tip of his tongue pass Sam’s swollen lips. As it slides across the back of Sam’s upper teeth, Sam is not sure if he is still standing on solid ground anymore. Dean releases his grip on Sam’s arms and his hands works their way up, one holding the back of Sam’s neck while the other gently tugging the ends of Sam’s hair. Sam feels like he is being taught how to kiss all over again. He clumsily grips on Dean’s shoulder, digging his fingers into the soft flesh like it is his only anchor to reality. Then Dean tilts his head slightly to the side and ventures his tongue deeper into Sam’s mouth. He starts to suck and at the same time entwine their tongues together.

Sam is off from the edge of holding back himself. He greedily presses his lips hard on Dean’s and forces their tongues to dance at a more lustful pace. His large hands are on Dean’s waist in attempt to pull their crotches together. Dean gratefully submits to the change of atmosphere so he puts forth one leg and rubs his thigh against Sam’s growing erection. Sam growls like a wild animal at the contact and he ends up grabbing Dean’s face to escalate their kiss in a burning, passionate way.

This is like how they always have been. Dean leads the beginning of their relationship with a gentle, protective manner without giving away too much desire, while Sam, on the other hand, fights to take control over his big brother and at the same time loses himself in the game until Dean comes in to push him back on track. Even when making out, their roles never change. And right at this time Dean also lets go. He grabs Sam’s ass and pushes their way to the motel bed. Their hands and lips and tongues are all over each other until Sam’s heels hit the end of the bed and Dean quickly wraps his arm around Sam’s waist to slow down the fall onto the mattress.

Bumping each other’s forehead they finally break off from their kiss. Sam, while panting like he just runs a marathon, glares up to Dean with his watery, lust-filled, hazel eyes. But as always, Dean steals the first line, “I won’t be gentle next time you call me a bitch.”

A broad smile spreads over Sam’s face, “I’d like to see you try.” He parts his legs so Dean can scoots closer and presses their burning crotches together. “Jerk.”

 


End file.
